Sawblades for wood or metal are commonly made with individually set teeth, where the teeth have been shaped by plunging, grinding or milling, followed by pressing to the right or left by impact devices while the sawblade is stationary. The motion of the impact devices may be rectilinear or arcuate. If each impact device presses a single tooth, the same impact device may be used for sawblades with different pitch distances, but that requires a long time since the sawblade must be moved and stopped for every tooth. It is also possible to make the impact devices such that each impact device will press a group of teeth at each impact, as described in the publication EP 0 742 067. This allows a faster setting operation since the displacement will be as long as the group of teeth, and the setting to the right and to the left may occur simultaneously, but the impact devices must be powerful, and a change of the number of teeth in the group will require a change of impact device, and it may be difficult to control the precision in setting angle within a group. The time will generally be longer for such sawblades for metal that have small and many teeth. Therefore, such sawblades are often made with wave setting as described in the publication GB 1,123,426, where the sawblade is pulled with a constant velocity between two rollers with undulating conical periphery without stopping during the setting operation. Such sawblades have a low production cost and less risk of deformation of the corners of the teeth than if they had been set with impact devices, but they will be less efficient since in general only one corner of each tooth will be able to cut chips.
The present invention concerns a new setting device for a method which combines the short production time of the wave setting with the precision of the individual setting, and which allows a simple adaptation to sawblades with different thicknesses and different spring-back after setting. The method allows different setting patterns, also with a systematic variation of the setting width or with a variable pitch distance.